The instant improvement is directed to new methods of removably attaching door frames to masonry construction openings or to openings between concrete columns. The masonry work or columns into which or between which the door frame is to be inserted may be already in situ or in process of construction. The instant improvement does not have anything to do with application of door frames into wood framing or woodwork, which is entirely a different problem.
Referring to the prior art, generally speaking, during the construction of a building, the door frames are built in with the masonry work or concrete work. Thus, for example, in masonry work, as the walls defining the door openings are built up from the floor, the door frames are laid into the opening (three sides and a floor kick plate) and the door frames are filled with cement as the masonry work rises, with connecting T-members laid into the door frame and into the masonry work. Thus, when the wall course has risen to full height, the door frame is filled with cement, a plurality of T-anchors in place, cross members of the Ts engaging the flanges of the door frame lying against the masonry work, the bars of the Ts embedded in the masonry.
The latter construction causes problems in that, self-evidently, door frames, once installed, cannot be taken out without destroying the masonry work or column right next thereto, because of the structural T-members embedded therein and gripping the door frame, which is itself filled with cement. Additionally, if the masonry work or column is already present, such system will not work. In such case, holes must be drilled in the existing masonry work and bolts anchored thereinto through the center section of the conventional door frame.
The conventional methods of attaching door frames to already existing masonry construction openings or openings between concrete columns typically involve the use of a long screw or bolt applied through the center of the door stop of the frame, such screw or bolt associated with appropriate means operative to receive the screw therewithin applied into the wall. For example, spaced holes are drilled into the existing masonry or column wall and conventional lead lined plugs are set therein to receive the screw. In the use of such elongate screw members, there is an alignment problem of the screw with respect to the plug. If the screw goes off line in application, then there arises a problem of frame alignment in the door opening. Still further, the screw head may, once applied into the wall, be off line, requiring grinding and filling. These conventional methods and applications utilizing elongate screws reaching from the door stop of the frame into the wall additionally may be deficient in strength as the frame must carry the weight of the door in use, receive impacts of the door closing and opening, and the like.
The instant improved method and apparatus, when used in applying door frames into newly constructed masonry work or columns differs in application in that the door frames are applied after the masonry work or columns are actually completed. The method of application and the means used therein are identical in the mounting of door frames to long existent masonry work or concrete columns or the same just completed.